1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine blade and, more particularly, to a rotor blade, which is combined of a supportive metallic core having a root formed at the lower end thereof, and of a ceramic airfoil encompassing it at a spacing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An operationally safe joint between these two blade components is difficult to produce, and namely because of their different thermal expansion, and also because of the danger of abrasion through centrifugal pressure and vibrations, and primarily due to the danger of fracture of the brittle ceramic material. The latter material will fairly well withstand static pressure, but not tensile stress. The heretofore known designs disclosed have, as a consequence, failed to succeed notwithstanding their partially high constructional complexity or demand.